


First Again

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Starr tries to start over.





	First Again

**First Again**  
  
She changed at least three times; her hair decided it would do nothing at all; and her baby sitter was fifteen minutes later.  
  
None of this could happen tonight – not on their first date.  
  
The idea of a date made her nervous in itself – her last real romance leading to a child and too many nightmares to count.  
  
Now, Starr feared she followed her instincts in the wrong direction, and this was a destined disaster.  
  
Hearing the doorbell, she nearly fell in a rush to answer.   
  
Starr felt every twinge of nervousness dissolve the moment his smile appeared, “Ready, Twinkle?”


End file.
